Kapal Api
by Marching Mark
Summary: Itulah kapal api yang sedang berlayar. Asapnya yang putih mengepul di udara. [NCT; #Lucas #Mark #MarkCas #LuMark]


Lucas merasa gugup setengah mati saat Ibu Guru menyuruhnya ke depan kelas untuk menyanyikan lagu yang baru saja diajarkan. Saat Ibu Guru mengajari tadi, Lucas tidak memperhatikan, jadilah ia tidak hafal. Lucas ingin menangis, tapi ia teringat akan pesan Mama untuk tidak menangis saat di sekolah. Kata Mama, kalau Lucas menangis, Ibu Guru akan marah.

"Saya nggak hafal, Bu," cicit Lucas.

"Nggak apa-apa, Nak. Sini, maju dulu! Teman-teman ada yang mau membantu Lucas?"

Teman sekelas Lucas tidak ada yang mengajukan diri. Sebagian besar dari mereka masih belum hafal, sedangkan sebagian lain yang sudah hafal terlalu malu untuk mengajukan diri. Lucas menunduk sedih, tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Woojin?" Ibu Guru sengaja memanggil anak yang sejak tadi terus mengoceh. Anak itu langsung anteng, tampak jelas raut gugup campur takut di wajahnya. Dia menggeleng, lalu dengan suara pelan menolak tawaran Ibu Guru, "Woojin nggak mau. Woojin belum hafal."

Ibu Guru menghela napas, kemudian memanggil anak lain, "Jihoon?"

Sudah hampir sepuluh anak yang ditawari, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang bersedia membantu. Lucas semakin kalut, dia ingin pura-pura pingsan saja. Saat Ibu Guru akan memanggil anak berikutnya, tiba-tiba seorang anak mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Mark?"

"Aku mau bantu Lucas, Bu!"

Lucas mengangkat kepala, mendapati teman sekelasnya yang bernama Mark itu sedang berjalan ke depan kelas dengan langkah mantap. Dalam hati, Lucas berjanji untuk membagi bekalnya dengan Mark saat jam istirahat.

"Ayo, Cas! Ikutin aku nyanyi, ya!" Mark berkata dengan sangat antusias, terlalu antusias sampai suaranya hampir terdengar seperti teriakan. "Lihatlah sebuah titik jauh di tengah laut—," Mark mulai bernyanyi dengan suara keras, tapi langsung diam saat sadar Lucas tidak mengikuti nyanyiannya. "Cas, kok nggak ngikutin?" tanya Mark setengah membentak. Lucas jadi ngeri sendiri dengan Mark yang selama ini ia kira pemalu dan pendiam.

Lucas mendekat ke arah Mark, lalu berbisik, "Aku nggak hafal."

Mark menyangga dagu dengan salah satu tangan, gestur orang berpikir. "Oh, aku tahu, Cas!" seru Mark saat akhirnya sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Mark menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sekitar telinga Lucas, membuat corong agar bisikannya bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Lucas, tapi tidak dapat didengar oleh orang lain. Mark dan Lucas sama-sama terkikik saat Mark selesai menyampaikan idenya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka mulai bersiap untuk menyanyi.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga!" Mark memberi aba-aba, lalu mulai menyanyi dengan suara yang lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. "Lihatlah sebuah titik jauh di tengah laut! Makin lama, makin jelas bentuk rupanya!" Sementara Mark menyanyi, Lucas hanya _mangap-mangap_ sambil bertepuk tangan mengikuti nyanyian Mark. _Semoga Ibu Guru tidak tahu kalau aku cuma pura-pura menyanyi,_ batin Lucas.

"Asapnya yang putih mengepul di udara," Mark menyudahi nyanyiannya dengan khidmat tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Seisi kelas bertepuk tangan riuh—entah karena penampilan Mark dan Lucas atau karena jam istirahat yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya tiba. Ibu Guru juga bertepuk tangan, "Bagus, bagus!" Mark dan Lucas membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih. Lucas merasa lega, sepertinya Ibu Guru tidak tahu kalau dia cuma pura-pura menyanyi. _Sepertinya_.

Setelah memberi izin kepada para siswa untuk beristirahat, Ibu Guru mendekat ke arah Mark dan Lucas yang sejak tadi masih diam di tempat. "Bagus, Mark! Kamu sudah hafal lirik dan lancar menyanyi," puji Ibu Guru. Lalu, Ibu Guru menatap Lucas lembut, tapi penuh makna. "Lucas, di rumah berlatih lagi, ya? Minggu depan akan ada praktik menyanyi individu, tidak bisa numpang suara lagi sama Mark."

Lucas hanya bisa menimpalinya dengan anggukan, kepalanya menunduk karena tidak berani menatap wajah Ibu Guru. Lucas malu karena ketahuan pura-pura menyanyi. Mark yang masih berdiri di sampingnya merasa iba. Ditepuknya pelan bahu Lucas sebagai wujud empati sekaligus permintaan maaf karena ide pura-pura menyanyi tadi berasal darinya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Cas. Ibu Guru nggak marah sama kamu," Mark mencoba menghibur Lucas saat Ibu Guru sudah meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Aku malu, Mark," gumam Lucas.

"Nggak usah dipikirkan. Aku minta maaf, ya? Seharusnya aku nggak ngasih ide kayak gitu," Mark mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Lucas bersalaman sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Lucas buru-buru menepis tangan Mark. "Kamu nggak salah, Mark," ucapnya lirih, "Ini salahku karena tadi nggak memperhatikan pelajaran."

Mark masih merasa tidak enak hati, Lucas kalang kabut mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana. Kemudian, dia teringat janjinya untuk membagi bekal dengan Mark. "Mark, makasih sudah mau bantu aku. Kebetulan hari ini bekalku banyak, kamu boleh ambil yang kamu suka." Lucas menggandeng Mark menuju tempat duduknya, tidak memberi Mark kesempatan untuk membalas ucapan terima kasihnya.

Lucas mengambil bekalnya dari tas; tiga bungkus besar makanan ringan kesukaannya dan sekotak susu UHT rasa cokelat. "Ini, pilih yang kamu suka!"

Mark menggeleng, "Nggak usah, aku sudah bawa bekal sendiri, Cas. Nanti malah bekalku nggak sempat aku makan."

"Jangan gitu, aku sudah janji sama diri sendiri. Mau, ya, Mark?" desak Lucas.

"Uh, o-oke, kita bagi bekal saja," putus Mark. Dia buru-buru mengambil bekalnya dari tas, lalu kembali ke tempat duduk Lucas. "Aku bawa kimbap buatan Mama. Kamu boleh makan sebanyak yang kamu mau," Mark menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke hadapan Lucas. Mereka berdua makan sambil mengobrol tentang banyak hal, seolah lupa dengan fakta bahwa sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah sedekat ini sebagai teman.


End file.
